Equestria's hidden history
by Jayswing103
Summary: Humans are supposedly a myth, but Lyra believes in them. Also why does the history of Equestria only go back 2000 years ago when Celestia started ruling? Go on an adventure with Lyra to find out the truth and uncover Equestria's dark history.
1. The Beggining

"Lyra could you please stop sitting like that?" Bon Bon asked her wife who was currently sitting in her unique way on the park bench. "But I thought you said that you didn't care how I sit." Lyra pointed out. "I don't, but only at home." she replied.

"You know. Humans never had any problem sitting this way." Lyra retorted. Bon Bon sighed. They had been through this conversation before many times now. "Yes I know that, but most ponies think that humans are a myth. Well that is if they still remember them."

"Humans are real!" Lyra exclaimed. Bon Bon winced. "I know for a fact that they are real. There's too much evidence for them to just be a myth." her voice lowered. "I know sweetie. I believe you, but most ponies won't." Bon Bon said.

"I know! That's why I'm going to prove that they exist." Lyra said her voice getting an octave higher again. Bon Bon winced a second time in as many minutes. "How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." Lyra said dejectedly. "Cheer up." Bon Bon told her. "I'm sure your going to get an idea sooner or later. And don't forget you have me." she said giving Lyra a quick peck on her cheek making her blush.

"Thanks Bon Bon you always know how to cheer me up." said Lyra. Bon Bon gave a little chuckle, "If I didn't then I wouldn't be your wife now would I silly? Now let's get home and I'll make you some cookies." she replied.

Lyra's stomach growled making her laugh. "Cookies sound good right now. You always make the best." Bon Bon laughed to and as they walked home said, "I love you Lyra." "I love you too Bon Bon." Lyra responded. Then they proceded to walk home tail in tail.

Authors note: Sorry this chapter is so short and cheesy. I couldn't think of anything else to put in here. Also if you have an idea don't hesitate to give them. I'd also like to give special thanks to JasonTheHuman on fimfiction for inspiring me to write this story and letting me use some of his material.


	2. Packing

"An expidition!" Bon Bon yelled. "Yes. It's a great idea. I'll go out of Equestria and find proof that they exist." Lyra responded. I'm sorry I got too far ahead. You're probably wondering what is happening right now. Well I'll tell you.

It was a little more than a week after the park incident and Lyra was trying to find ways to prove humans exist. Suddenly she remembered how somethimes archeologists went out on epiditions to find and uncover history.

As soon as she thought of this she knew what she had to do. She had to go out of Equestria and find humans. She started packing immediately. She packed clothes just in case it was cold, and she packed a few other things.

Halfway through packing Bon Bon came in. "What are you doing Lyra?" she asked. "What's it look like? I'm packing." she responded while continuing to pack. "Yes I can see that. Packing for what though?" she asked Lyra. "Im going on an expidition to find evidance of humans." she replied.

And that leads us to where we are now. Now back to the story. "But Lyra that's ridiculous. Doing all this for a myth." Bon Bon said. "They're not a myth!" Lyra shouted as she again lost her temper. Bon Bon winced again, "Okay okay. You don't have to shout."

Lyra cooled down. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. "It's just that I hate when everybody chooses to comepletely ignore the facts that are right infront of thier faces." Bon Bon sighed, again with the strange speach. Lyra went back to packing.

Bon Bon sighed again, she knew what she had to do. "I'll go with you." she said. Lyra perked up at that, "That'll be great! It'll be good to have someone else while on my serch."

"Where are we searching at though? I'm pretty sure that if there was evidence in Equestria that humans existed somepony would have found it by now." Bon Bon pointed out. "That's exactly it! Were not searching in Equestria. We're going outside of it." Lyra said.

"WHAT!" Bon Bon exclaimed. It was now Lyra's turn to wince. "Think about it. Nobody has ever gone out of Equestria before. Think of what we could find out there." Bon Bon sighed for a third time. She knew Lyra was right, but she was still very reluctant to go. 

"Fine." she said at last. "Yes. Let's get packing." Lyra said. Bon Bon sighed again, what has she gotten herself into? She started packing herself. She knew this would cause problems with her buisness, but she couldn't let Lyra go alone.

Authors note: Sorry about another short chapter. I promise they'll get longer in the future. And once again don't hesitate to give me your ideas.


End file.
